A Matter Of Leverage
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: What if Will wasn't the one Barbossa needed to the curse? April is just about to find out. After finding an Aztec gold necklace in her attic she is literally thown onto the deck of the Interceptor and will have to attempt to survive through the film JS/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Ahoy there! Not much to say about this yet… except that this idea came to me – bizarrely – whilst I was thinking about how to start the sequel of one of my Sherlock Holmes fics.**

**So, enjoy?**

**Oh, here's a description of April: She's average height and slim built with long, straight, brown hair. She's pretty, with a few freckles dotted across her nose and bright, blue eyes. She's sort of athletic, but also clever. (Not the best at descriptions lol) Oh, and she's 25 and just moving out of home…**

**xXxXx**

*April's POV*

After flicking the light on in my attic, I clambered to my feet and looked around the dimly lit room. The boxes and bin-bags full of stuff would take _ages_ to sort through, and I only needed to take a few things with me. Finding them was going to be difficult. So, I decided I'd start at the back and work towards the front.

After about an hour of sorting through useless stuff – and finding a few things from my childhood in the process – I came across a really old looking chest. Curiosity got the better of me, and I dusted off the top to read: Thomas Haig.

Carefully, I unlatched the front and lifted the lid. I peered into it to see a load of old parchment. There were letters, notes, maps and loads of other things. I rifled through them; hoping to find something interesting; and I did. My hand brushed against something cool, and I furrowed my brow before moving my hand back to where I felt it. My hand closed around a small, cold object, and I pulled it out quickly, uncurling my fingers from around it.

In my hand, sat a piece of what appeared to be some sort of Aztec necklace. It had a skull on the front which had spikes that appeared to be spouting from it, and it was attached to a thin, but strong, gold chain. I absently ran my thumb across the markings before smiling and hanging it around my neck. It sat just between my breasts when I tucked it beneath my shirt, and I closed the trunk to carry on sorting through my things.

About 7 hours later, I'd had enough and headed down the attic ladder. As it was getting late, I had a quick snack, said goodnight to my parents, and jumped into bed. I led there for a good half an hour before falling asleep, holding the necklace absently in my hand.

…

When I woke up, I frowned when I realised that my bed had become hard. Like wood. Confused, I sat up and slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" asked the man who was crouched in front of me – who was dressed like Captain Jack Sparrow, and looked exactly like him, too.

"Ugh… where am I? How'd I get here?" I asked groggily, and looked around. Only to become even more confused. I was on a ship. A big, old fashioned, Navy-looking ship.

"You literally _fell_ onto the ship." Another voice answered my earlier question, and I looked to my right to see Orlando Bloom dressed as William Turner. Have I somehow woken up on the set of _Pirates of the Caribbean?_

"Right. And how could I do that?" I asked and from my sitting position, I glanced up at the sky.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us, luv." Answered the Depp look alike.

"Well, I don't know." I shrugged and got unsteadily to my feet. Odd. There weren't any cameras… or anyone else, for that matter. We were actually at _sea_!

"You must have been hiding up there." Bloom supplied, pointing up at the sails.

"I most certainly was not!" I exclaimed. "I'm scared of heights!"

"Then how else could you have fell onto the deck?" he asked sceptically.

"I have no idea, mate. I was clearing out my attic to find all my old stuff, found a cool looking necklace, went to bed and woke up here. It's very disconcerting."

"What necklace would that be, luv?" asked Depp.

"Huh? Oh, right. This one." I reached down my top to grab the necklace, and became aware of the fact that I was currently dressed in a cotton shirt and breeches. And boots. I _definitely_ wasn't wearing _that_ to bed.

Depp's eyes widened and he made me put it away quickly. "Where'd you get that, luv?"

"I found it in an old chest that was in my attic. I guess it was my great-great-however-many-greats, grand father's." I shrugged. I figured this must be a dream, so I decided I might as well go along with it.

"And what was his name?" he pressed.

"Thomas Haig. Why?" I added as I saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Oh, no reason. Don't lose that, luv, it's important." Before I could ask how, he spoke again. "Anyway, what's your name, luv?"

"April. April Haig. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure, luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and the whelp is William Turner."

"Nice to meet you both." I smiled, still playing along with the dream.

"How long will it be before we reach Tortuga?" Will asked.

"About half a day." Jack answered before walking up to the wheel. At a loss of what to do, I decided I'd take a walk around the ship.

I was impressed. My dreams are _never_ this realistic. It feels like I'm actually _here._ I wandered around the deck for a while before walking around down below. When I was done – completely surprised that I had the imagination to have so much detail in my dream – I walked back up on deck to see Jack and Will talking. I made my way over to them and sat on a nearby crate.

"I have to say; this is the best dream I've ever had. I love the sea." I announced and they both looked over at me in shock. "What?"

"This ain't a dream, luv." Jack replied.

"Huh? 'Course it is! How else would I be here?" I chuckled, but they didn't laugh. Frowning, I pinched myself, hard. "Ouch!" I hissed and rubbed my skin. They were both staring at me. "Okay, um… one of you pinch me."

I walked over to them and held out my arm, but they both just looked at me warily. "Why?" Will asked.

"So that I wake up, duh." Will glanced at Jack cautiously before reaching over and pinching my arm slightly. I still didn't wake up. "Strange. I thought that was supposed to wake you up?"

"Are you sure you're alright, luv?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." I answered as I looked around. "Got any water?"

"I have rum…" Jack answered carefully.

"Please can I have a bit? Not much, don't worry." I added when he looked offended.

He handed me a small bottle that was tucked into one of his many pockets, and I accepted it with a smile before uncorking it and pouring a bit onto my face. When I opened my eyes, it was to Jack and Will looking at me like I was crazy, not my bedroom.

"Oh fudge," I muttered quietly. "This isn't a dream."

"Well, I _did_ tell you that earlier." Jack pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"So you did." I muttered and passed him his bottle back before wiping my face dry on my sleeve. "I just… don't understand how I can be here."

"You're sure you didn't stowaway?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm petrified of heights."

"Not the best trait to have on a ship." Jack said absently.

"Why?"

"Because you'll need to be climbing about up there without bein' scared, luv." He answered, pointing up at the sails.

"I'm not going up there!" I cried, raising my hands in front of me.

"You'll have to eventually." Will added.

"… Damn." I uttered weakly, glancing up at how high the beams and ropes were.

Jack and Will laughed at my worried face, and I glared at them before storming back to my crate to panic.

…

We docked at Tortuga and I followed Jack and Will closely as they made their way through the rowdy town. "Most importantly," Jack continued his speech about the place, "It is a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?" he snatched a passing drunk's cane and smiled at us. "What do you think?"

Me and Will both looked at a drunk man who was having ale poured on him by a woman who's boobs looked like they were about to pop out of her dress at any given moment. "It'll linger." Will answered, looking slightly disgusted as he smelt the air.

Jack looked at me for my reply. "Well… It certainly… Stinks." Was all I said and he rolled his eyes before looking back at Will.

"I'll tell you, mate, if every town were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." As he spoke, a red-headed prostitute-looking woman stormed her way over to us. Jack saw her, not noticing she was angry, and grinned broadly as he made his way over to her. "Scarlett!" As soon as she was close, she reached up and slapped him so hard his head snapped back to face us. "Not sure I deserved that."

"I'm sure you did." I laughed. He spun around just in time to come face to face with a blonde woman who was looking at him angrily.

"Giselle!" he smiled and she puckered her lips bitchily.

"Who was she?"

"What?" he muttered. She slapped him again, and he once again faced us, looking at the floor as if thinking about something. "I may have deserved that." He said as he looked back up at us.

"You were saying about not feeling unwanted…?" I smirked and he scowled at me before turning around. He led us to a pig sty – picking up a bucket of water for himself, and one for Will along the way. When we reached it, I noticed a man was led in the mud, using a pig as a pillow. "Eww. How gross." I whispered to Will. He nodded at me, his nose crinkling in disgust.

Jack launched his bucket of water over the sleeping pikey- I mean person, and he shot awake, brandishing a knife. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" he shouted angrily before his eyes settled on Jack. "Mother's love! Jack! You know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'. It's bad luck."

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it." Jack replied, moving closer to crouch in front of him. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Does he always speak in riddles?" I asked Will. He just shrugged and we looked back over at the pair.

The dude looked confused as he ran through Jack's speech in his head before smiling. "Aye, that'll about do it." Jack helped him to his feet and stepped back next to me. Will threw his bucket of water over the already awake man and he spluttered before shouting; "Blast! I'm already awake!"

Will shrugged and stated; "That was for the smell." Me and Jack looked at him, before looking back at the now soaking wet man, who shrugged and nodded as if he admitted Will was right. I laughed.

…

When we arrived at the Faithful Bride, Jack got himself a pint of rum before walking passed me and Will where we leant against a post that was near their table. He got right up next to Will before warning; "Keep a sharp eye." He looked at me and added. "And don't run off."

"Hey! What makes you think I'd run off?"

"Call it intuition." He muttered back with a smirk before taking a seat with smelly dude. I need to learn his name…

Me and Will glanced up at the fighting pirates, and I instinctively moved closer to Will. He looked at me worriedly before keeping an eye on the fights that were closest to us. I could faintly hear Jack and the man talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying over the noise of the people fighting and talking.

"Wait, what are we doing here exactly?" I asked Will. I'd seen the films, but couldn't quite remember what happened off the top of my head.

"We're here to get a crew to help us sail to the Isla de Muerta. That way, we can save Elizabeth."

"Oh right… is she your girlfriend?"

"What? No!"

"No need to sound so defensive… So, you like her then?" I pressed.

"Like her? I lov-" he cut himself off and cleared his throat, making me smirk. "I care about her."

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm sure we'll save her."

"I hope so." He muttered before returning his gaze to the pub. I noticed that he cocked his head towards Jack and the man at one point, probably to hear what they said, and then he looked confused.

I laughed uncontrollably as a fat woman pressed herself up against Will and started smiling in what she supposed to be a flirtatious way. Will looked horrified at the thought, and glared at me when he noticed I was laughing. A drunken man with a fluffy beard came over and took the woman's elbow to pull her away, giving Will a dirty look the whole time.

"I'm glad you find it so funny." He muttered moodily, making me laugh harder until I almost collapsed.

When I recovered myself, I looked up to see a creepy drunk man staring at me as he drank his rum. We locked eyes, and he smirked before getting to his feet and stumbling over to us. I moved closer to Will and glared when I noticed he was trying not to laugh.

"Evenin' lass." He winked and put a hand on the pillar before leaning close to me. "Want to have some fun?"

"Not with you, you skank." I replied nastily before kneeing him in the groin, making him fall to the floor. Beside me, Will laughed and I beamed up at him. "What a jerk." I muttered.

I listened in on Jack's conversation in time to hear him say; "Take what you can!"

"Give nothin' back!" the man finished and I heard them clink their mugs together.

…

The next day, we wandered along the docks near the ship to where the man – who I found out was called Gibbs – was waiting for us with a line of scruffy looking men.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt." Jack, Will and I and paused to look down at a really small man before Gibbs continued. "And crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked doubtfully, glancing along the line.

"They don't look like much." I agreed.

Jack walked along the line before stopping in front of an older man with a parrot perched on his shoulder. "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs supplied.

"Mr Cotton, do you have to courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" the man didn't answer, so Jack raised his voice slightly. "Mr Cotton. Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir." Gibbs informed him, popping his head up next to Jack's. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him." As he spoke, Cotton opened his mouth to show his tongue and me and Jack recoiled in horror before Jack started waggling his tongue, as if to make sure it was still there.

"Minging." I muttered.

"No one's yet figured how…"

"Mr Cotton's… parrot, same question." Jack continued.

"_Rawk! _Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!" the bird squawked.

"Mostly, we figured that means "yes"." Gibbs muttered.

"Laugh if it didn't." I said randomly and they all looked at me. I just shrugged and looked around.

"Satisfied?" Jack as Will, who looked along the line again.

"Well, you've proved they're mad."

"And they don't look like they know what a bath is." I added not-so-helpfully. Jack looked over at me with a small chuckle.

"What's the benefit for us?" called a very feminine voice. We all snapped our heads in the person's direction and I followed Jack over, Will just behind me.

Jack carefully reached over and removed the woman's hat to reveal a pretty, dark skinned woman. "Anna-Maria!" once again, Jack was slapped and he locked eyes with me.

"Let me guess; you didn't deserve that one either?"

"No, that one I deserved." He replied mournfully before turning to face her again. Anna nodded and scowled at him.

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually…" before Jack could finish, she slapped him again. He looked irritated as he spun to face her again. "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" she hissed.

"You'll get another one." Jack replied in a slightly sing-song voice that made me laugh under my breath.

She raised her hand, I thought she was going to slap him again – so did Jack, apparently, as he leant backwards – but she pointed in his face and said firmly; "I will."

"A better one." I added and noticed that Jack was holding a… banana? Random.

"A better one!" Jack repeated happily, giving me a grateful look.

"That one." Will decided to join in, pointing at our ship.

"What one?" Jack snapped. Everyone looked in the direction of the _Dauntless_ and Jack glared at Will. "That one?" he snarled. Before pausing and facing her again. "Aye. That one. What say you?"

"Aye!" they all chorused and started making their way to the dinghies.

"No. It's frightful bad luck to have a woman on board, sir." Gibbs protested.

"Hey! What you talking about?" I glared.

"It'll be far worse not to have her." Jack muttered, staring off into the distance before taking my elbow and pulling me away from Will and Gibbs, who were trying to see what he was looking at.

"So… how long's it going to take to get to where we're headed?" I asked Jack has he led me towards the boats.

"A good few days." He replied, looking me up and down. "How old are you, luv?"

"That's a bit personal, don't you think?" he looked at me pointedly, and I sighed. "I'm twenty five. Why?"

"No reason. Ever sailed?" he asked as he helped me into a boat.

"Nope. But I've always wanted to."

Once we were on the ship, Jack disappeared up to the helm, and I sighed and looked around. I spotted Anna and decided I'd make friends with her.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: a bit of an abrupt ending there, but its quarter to three in the morning and I'm going to bed. I'll spell check in the morning…**

**Hope you all liked it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Ahoy there! :D Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it :D**

**Oh, and I just noticed that in the last chapter I was calling the ship the **_**Dauntless **_**instead of the **_**Interceptor**_**… sorry :D**

**Review replies to people without accounts:**

**ShesASuperFreak317: lol! Fair enough. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :D hope you like this chapter :)**

**JoJo: I'm glad you do :D hope you enjoy this one as much :)**

**xXxXx**

I'd went to introduce myself to Anna, but Jack had shouted for me and told me I had to keep him company at the helm. When it was getting dark, I decided to go to bed and said goodnight to anyone in my general perimeter.

…

As I walked out on deck from my cabin, I rolled my shoulders and adjusted the leather belt that rested on my hip. It was early, but there were already men out on deck doing their duties. I walked towards the right side of the ship and leant against the railing, letting the wind and the spray of the sea gently hit my face. I looked to my left and saw Anna-Maria working on the rigging, and decided to go and introduce myself to her before Jack could call me away again. As I made my way over to her, she looked up at me and smiled slightly before finishing the work on the rigging and straightening up to look at me.

"Hey. I'm April." I grinned and held out my hand for her to shake. She took it, and I noticed how rough her hands were.

"And I'm Anna-Maria. You can call me Anna though. Could you give me a hand with these sails?" she asked as she gestured to a large piece of fabric that had a few holes in it.

"Sure." I grinned. She handed me a needle and some thread and I sat on a crate next to her, thanking my school for making textile classes in design. I only knew a few stitches, and watched Anna start sewing hers. I copied her stitch, and was soon on my way. "So, he stole your boat?"

"Yes, he did." She said with a glare at the helm where Jack stood with Gibbs. "And then sunk it."

"How rude." I muttered and she laughed.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope." I grinned and she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Where are you from then?"

"Oh. Sorry. England." I smiled and finished one hole.

"Mm hmm." She finished her sail, and started on the second one. I looked down at mine and frowned. I heard her laugh, and looked up to see her shaking her head slightly. "You'll learn, don't worry."

"I hope so." I laughed and looked down at my pitiful attempt at sewing.

"April, luv!" I lifted my head and squinted up at the helm to see Jack wave slightly.

"What?" I shouted back, and Anna smirked.

"Come up here, luv." He shouted.

"But I'm helping Anna!"

"Oh? And how many sails have you done?" he called back cockily.

"Fifty!" I lied.

"No you haven't. There were only four that needed repairing."

"Bugger." I muttered. Anna laughed again and I sighed as I stood up. "Sorry Anna. I'll help you later."

"Don't worry about it; I'll finish these in no time." She smiled and finished yet another sail.

"Damnit woman! You're a machine!" I muttered as I shook my head and walked away.

"A machine?" she called after me and I mentally face-palmed.

"Never mind!" I called over my shoulder. When I reached the helm, Jack smiled at me as I joined him at the wheel. I sat on the box of wood that the wheel was sticking out of, and crossed my legs, resting my elbows on my thighs and my face in my hands. "Yes, Captain?" I smiled.

Jack looked at me curiously before asking; "Are you quite comfortable there?"

"Yep." I smiled. "So… what'd you need?"

"Same as yesterday, luv. You're here to keep me company."

"But… isn't that Gibbs' job?"

"He's not as… interesting, as you." He smirked as he gave me another once over.

"Oh, I get it." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

…

After a few more days at sea, we were hit with a storm. Me, being the clumsiest person you could meet at times, gave up trying to be of any use on deck and tried to make my way towards Jack at the helm.

I passed Will and Gibbs just as Will asked; "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find, with a compass that doesn't work?"

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs shouted back as they worked on a rope. I stumbled up the stairs to the helm and fell over as soon as I reached the top. The ship was hit by another wave, and I skidded across the floor to land at Jack's feet.

"Women falling at me feet? That's new…" Jack called to me over the noise with a smirk.

"Oh, ha ha." I rolled my eyes and decided to stay on the floor where I couldn't fall over again for a minute.

Gibbs came up the stairs, and stumbled onto a crate, shouting; "We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack shouted back confidently, trying not to step on me as we were hit with another wave. I got unsteadily to my feet and nearly got knocked over again, but Jack wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me up – his compass out in front of us.

Gibbs got to his feet and stood by the box I was sat on – so he was in front of us. "What's in your head as puts you in such a fine mood, Cap'n?"

"We're catching up." Jack says simply, and I turned my head to see him grinning excitedly.

…

When the storm finally stopped, I stayed up at the helm with Jack – sat on my box. As we were talking, I noticed a load of masts, and broken ships sticking up from the water through the mist. I hopped onto the floor and ran over to the railing.

"Dead men tell no tales." Cotton's parrot called out eerily.

"Creepy." I muttered to myself. I walked back over to Jack and noticed Mister Cotton looking at him curiously. Jack looked at him over his shoulder before looking back at his compass and snapping it shut. He looked over at me as I joined him and smiled.

I looked down at Will and Gibbs on deck in time to see Will do his impersonation of Jack. I laughed loudly and quickly clamped my hand to my mouth to stop myself. Jack looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I nodded in their direction.

He signalled for Cotton to take the wheel, and took my hand to lead me over to them. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked sceptically.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked.

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything. He noticed us out of the corner of his eye and looked up at us, causing Will to look up too. "Human hair." Jack stated. "From my back."

"Eww!" I complained and looked at him in disgust. He leaned closer to me as Will and Gibbs looked at each other and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, luv. I don't have a hairy back." He pulled away and winked at me, and I rolled my eyes. "Let go the anchor!" he shouted to the crew.

"Lower the anchor line!" they all chorused and rushed around.

"Young Mister Turner and I are to go ashore." He finished.

"Hey! Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily." I announced with a grin as I slipped my arm through his.

"Wouldn't dream of it, luv." He winked and led me towards the boats.

"Cap'n? What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked as he caught up with us.

"Keep to the Code." Jack told him and continued to lead me away.

"Aye. The Code." Gibbs muttered behind us.

When Will caught up with us, we hopped into a boat and were lowered into the water. Jack started rowing as Will held up a lantern at the front of the boat, and I sat in front of Jack, watching him row.

When we were in the cave, Will turned to look at the back of Jack's head and asked; "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirates' Code." Jack replied. "Any man who falls behind, is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves then." Will muttered.

"That does seem a bit rude. Just leaving your mate behind." I agreed.

Jack smiled at me before looking over his shoulder slightly as he spoke to Will. "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one." He announced. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga… " He paused to turn around and look at what Will was looking at. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Once we were on land again, Will turned to Jack and said; "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

We all peeked over a rock and Jack told him; "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." He winked at me as Will looked over at Barbosa's crew.

Barbosa was shouting to his crew and Will muttered Elizabeth's name when he saw her at the front. "It'll be alright." I whispered to him and put a hand on his arm. He smiled slightly at me before looking back at the pirates.

Barbosa kicked the lid off of a chest to reveal a load of the Aztec gold pieces, like mine. Jack looked over at me and smiled as I looked down at my own necklace. "But… don't they need mine?" I asked.

"Aye, but they think they have them all." He whispered back.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed and attempted to climb over the rock, but Jack pulled him back.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." He told him with a glance in my direction before walking away.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will demanded as we followed him.

Jack stopped and looked surprised before spinning and getting up in Will's face. "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favour. I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here. And try not to do anything stupid."

He walked away again, and I followed after him closely. As we watched the ceremony, we heard a noise. We both turned in time to see Will with an oar, which he used to hit Jack across the head. "Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage." He told his unconscious body.

"Will!" I glared at him and he just walked away. I sat next to Jack, trying to wake him up. After a few minutes, I heard a gun shot and someone shout; "He shot me!" followed by lots of angry shouting.

I peeked over a rock in time to see Barbosa hit Elizabeth across the face and send her rolling down the pile of treasure. I crouched back down next to Jack and started tapping his face. "Jack? Jack, wake up!" I whispered hurriedly.

I heard Barbosa shouting loudly again, and then the sound of his crew running towards the boats and I started panicking. "C'mon Jack!"

He finally woke up, looking slightly confused as I helped him to his feet. He picked up the oar that Will had used to knock him out and took hold of my hand, pulling me through the cave as he stumbled along. He looked drunker than he usually did, and if it hadn't been for the situation; I'd have probably laughed.

He went to lead me down to the boats, and came face to face with a dozen of Barbosa's crew. "You're supposed to be dead!" a fat one shouted.

"Am I not?" Jack asked, checking himself. He turned me around and went to pull me in the other direction, but we were greeted by more pirates. He spun back to the first lot and leaned on the oar. "Pearlie… Palu-li-la-la-lulu… Parlili… Parsnip… Parsley… Partner…" I chuckled and he glared at me slightly – the effect being ruined by the fact he was wobbling.

"Parley?" a man with a wooden eye suggested helpfully.

"That's the one! Parley!" Jack cried. "Parley!"

"Parley?" The fat man repeated with a glare at the wooden eye man. "Damn to the depths whatever muttonhead thought of parley!"

"That would be the French." Jack replied helpfully, pushing his gun down with his two fingers.

They glared and grabbed us both, dragging us through the crowd towards Barbosa. The crew circled around us and I wrapped my arms around Jack's arm and clung to him as I looked at all the ugly pirates.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbosa demanded and I chuckled, earning a glance from him. He grinned when he noticed me, his disgusting teeth flashing at me. "And what do we have here?"

"A woman that will bite your grubby hand off if you touch her." I snapped.

He laughed, and Jack cut him off when he went to speak. "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forget one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He finished arrogantly.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again." He shot back as he stepped closer to us. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye." His crew shouted.

"Kill him. Spare the girl." He ordered and suddenly there was a load of guns on us and someone grabbed my arm to pull me away from Jack. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him before shouting.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

Barbosa paused and shouted; "Hold your fire!" the crew muttered angrily and whoever had hold of my arm let go. "You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need." Jack repeated with a grin.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: There we go :D Hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**Please review and let me know what you thought :D**


End file.
